Many techniques exist for mounting electronic components to a substrate. According to some techniques, leads of an electronic component are inserted into “through holes” within the substrate. Next, the leads may be soldered to appropriate conductive elements of the substrate.
The substrate may be manipulated after the leads are inserted therein and before the leads are soldered thereto. This manipulation, which may include lifting, conveying, or sliding, may cause the leads to dislodge from the through holes. Accordingly, conventional systems utilize jigs designed to maintain the leads within respective through holes until soldering is completed. A jig may be mounted to the substrate and plungers may be mounted in the jig so as to hold electronic components in proper position on the substrate.